


Don’t Ever Change

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Seduction, Coming Untouched, Confused Dean, Cunnilingus, Dean prefers Cas as a man, F/M, Fantasy, Fem!Castiel, Female Castiel, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rimming, Season/Series 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:45:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8684551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Cas thinks the only way Dean will want him is as a female so he performs a spell to switch his gender. After throwing himself at Dean and ultimately being rejected, he finds out he was already exactly what Dean wanted.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bellabri287](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellabri287/gifts).



> Even though there is a physical gender swap I kept the masculine pronouns for Cas because there was no mental shift in gender identity. It is not done out of ignorance or intolerance.

_ He’ll never accept me in this body. He’ll only ever see me as a companion, a brother. I have to do this. _

  


Cas quietly gathered the ingredients and the ancient spellbook he’d found and slinked away to one of the numerous storerooms in the bunker. He summoned his resolve and began chanting as he threw the herbs in the bowl. One slice to his palm and the blood magick activated. 

  


His skin crawled and he felt nauseous. His pulse pounded in his temples and soon he felt faint enough to collapse to the floor. He drifted into unconsciousness.

  


***

  


Other than the splitting headache, Cas noticed his clothes no longer fit. He sat up and long black waves of hair hit his shoulders. A delicate hand came up to his face. There was no more stubble on his jaw. His lips felt fuller and softer. He dropped his hand and cupped a firm breast. He reached between his legs. No bulge in his trousers. He’d done it. He’d become a woman.

  


His next task would be to find more suitable clothing. He hoped the clothes Mary left behind would fit him so he could purchase more feminine attire. He ditched his suit and slid on the jeans. They fit low on his hips, showing off his new curves. He pulled on a fitted t shirt, admiring how pert his breast were without a bra. He didn't like his nipples sticking out so he took one of Dean’s flannels to cover himself. He borrowed Mary’s boots and grabbed the cash from his wallet. 

  


He still had his truck to use so he drove himself to a thrift store. He was still on a budget for his new wardrobe. And Dean didn't like his women too flashy. Pretty, but down to earth. He selected more jeans, a few blouses, and a simple short sundress. He found a pair of sandals that would give him just enough lift without feeling too awkward. 

  


Next he went to the drug store to find some lipstick. He wasn't too concerned with anything else. He had long, thick lashes and flawless skin. Simple was better. If Dean saw him in his current form at a bar he’d be in the back seat of the Impala with him after two drinks.

  


_ No. I don't want that. I don't want to be another conquest. I want Dean to choose me as his mate. Maybe even have children of our own... _ He started the truck and headed home. 

  


He’d been out long enough for both Winchesters to be awake so he braced himself for the threat of guns when he came down the staircase. He set his bag down and raised his hands. He waited till he was a few feet away from Sam to ask him to lower the weapon. 

  


Dean stepped up. “How the fuck did you get in here, lady?” He looked her over. She was dressed like a hunter.

  


“It’s me, Castiel.” He let a flash of his grace pass behind his cobalt eyes. His new voice was husky but still feminine. He lowered his hands and waited for Dean to notice him.

  


Color drained from Dean’s face. Those were Cas’ eyes. And the little mannerisms…”Jesus, Cas. Who did this to you? Don't worry, we’ll fix it.” He tucked his gun in the back of his jeans and pulled Cas into a hug. 

  


“Dean...I...nevermind. I bought some clothing. I’ll just grab my things and go to my room.” He ducked his head and made a hasty retreat.

  


_ This isn't the reaction I thought Dean would have. He thinks I'm cursed, being punished. He’d be too angry if I told him I chose this form. _

  


He locked the door behind him and tried on his new clothes. He modeled for himself in the mirror and even applied his new makeup. He thought he looked quite attractive in the strappy dress and sandals. 

  


***

  


“Come on, Sam. There's got to be some spell to change him back. He can't stay like that forever.” Dean pulled an arm load of books from the shelf. Sam just stood there with his arms crossed.

  


“What if that's what he... _ she  _ wanted? What if Cas feels more comfortable as a woman? We can't deny her the gender she feels most comfortable as.”

  


“Damnit, Sam. Don't you think Cas would have told us? It just happened. Out of the blue. And he could have hopped out of Jimmy years ago and into a body he liked better. This is a spell or a curse and I'm going to get Cas back.”

  


Dean turned his back to his brother and started flipping through books. He and Cas had gotten closer lately. They opened up to each other. He wouldn't hide something like this. Something wasn't right and he was determined to fix it. 

  


“Dean?” The alien voice called to him. There was still some resonance of Cas in it. Enough for Dean to recognize. What he didn't recognize was the body. 

  


Sure, there were the striking blue eyes and the dark locks. He was on the tall side. Long tan legs disappearing in a skirt that was dangerously short. Perfect breasts filled out the top of the dress. It was Cas and not Cas.

  


“I didn't expect you to be this unsettled by my appearance. I find it quite pleasing.” Cas walked over to Dean and practically draped himself over the man to read over his shoulder. He made a point to press his boobs into Dean’s back. He was surprised to feel tension in response.

  


“I’m not saying you're not  _ hot _ , Cas. I mean, if I woke up as a chick tomorrow I’d wanna look like that too.” 

  


Cas changed tactics. He took one of the books and laid it open on the table in front of Dean. He leaned over just enough to cause his dress to hitch up to reveal his skimpy panties. He heard a low growl and the slamming of Dean's book. His body shivered in anticipation of Dean's advances. 

  


Nothing. Dean was unmoved. Subtlety was not working. He’d have to be more direct. He turned to see Dean cradling his face in his hands.  _ If he would just look at me.  _ Cas lifted Dean's chin up to gaze into his tired eyes. He used his new lithe body to maneuver between the table and Dean's body to sink into his lap.

  


“Cas, what are you doing?”

  


“I’m trying to seduce you.” He surged forward with a kiss. Dean was unyielding at first but then allowed himself to kiss back. 

  


Cas squirmed in Dean's lap, feeling a firmness that wasn't there before. A hand gripped his ass up under his skirt and he felt a tingle between his legs. He ground down on Dean for more friction as Dean’s mouth dropped to his neck and then his shoulder.

  


The straps of the dress fell and one of Cas’ breasts slipped out of the top. He tossed his head back and moaned loudly when Dean cupped it and mouthed at it. The sensation between his legs intensified and he felt a primal need to mate with Dean.

  


In a swift move he was on his back on the table. His legs were still around Dean. He felt a hand rub him through his panties and then a finger slip into his wet folds. He circled his hips to encourage more.

  


Dean dropped back into his seat and used his thumb to keep the satin pulled to the side. He made tentative licks, tasting Cas and his tangy sweetness. He sucked at the swollen nub at the top, flicking his tongue around and eliciting wild sounds from Cas. He buried his face, sweeping and swirling his tongue, lapping up juices.

  


Cas gripped Dean's hair and writhed on the table. Something built up inside him and he realized what was happening. “Dean! Dean, I’m coming. I’m coming!” He cried out.  Dean kept going until all the trembles and quakes stilled then stood to undo his pants. 

  


He looked down into the blissed out blue eyes.  _ This is wrong. I can't do this. I fucked up.  _ He backed away. “Cas, I'm so sorry. I shouldn’t have. I took advantage...I can't…”

  


Dean retreated down the hall. He locked himself in the bathroom and tore away his suddenly constricting clothes. He put the shower on full blast and stepped into the cold water. It stung and shocked but his straining hard on wasn't waning. He leaned back against the tile and gripped himself.

  


He thought about that kiss, but it turned into thoughts of stubble scraping and Cas’ perpetually chapped lips. He still had the taste of Cas in his mouth but his mind wandered to what his hard cock would taste like down his throat. The pink folds transformed to a pink pucker for him to force his tongue into and leave gaping and dripping with his cum.

  


“Fuck!” He yelled as the cum exploded from his dick and swirled down the drain. He panted to catch his breath before adjusting the water to warm his shivering body. He needed to wash away the shame from what he’d done and what he wanted to do.

  


_ Wait. Cas came onto  _ me.  _ He wants me. He did this because he thought it was the only way I’d want him back. I’m a fucking moron. _ He hung his head under the water and just let it all drain away.

  


He found Cas’ door locked when he emerged from his shower. He knocked and listened. He heard low sobbing through the door. “Cas? We need to talk. Please. Can I come in?”

  


The lock clicked and Dean's heart broke at the sight of puffy, red eyes and disheveled hair. Cas had changed into one of Dean’s t shirts and an old pair of sweats. He hid his femininity, ashamed. Dean did that to him.

  


“Cas. If this is who you are and who you want to be, I’ll support you and adjust. If you did this because you thought it was the only way to be with me...well you're wrong.”

  


“What are you saying, Dean? You sleep with women. I thought...I thought this way we could be together and maybe you’d want a family with me.”

  


Dean did a double take. “You wanna have kids with me? Cas, we already are a family. And we have Claire. She's kinda my kid too.” He joined Cas sitting on the edge of the bed. “Tell me this is what you want and I'll accept it.”

  


Cas sniffled. “I want you, Dean. I want to be with you. I'm willing to do whatever it takes.”

  


Dean pulled him in for a hug. “I want  _ you _ , Cas. The real you. The one I've always known. This,” he gestured at the new body, “This is weird for me, okay. You could have told me, you know,  _ before. _ ”

  


“No I couldn't!” Cas pushed Dean away in an emotional outburst. “I couldn't tell you as a man because you aren't attracted to men.”

  


“I’m attracted to you! I didn't think you thought that way about me so I just left it alone. Then you throw yourself at me and I got all worked up and confused…”

  


“I can change back. The caveat to the spell was for me to mate in this form or it would reverse in a day's time. I’ll wake up as myself in the morning.”

  


Dean placed a tender kiss on Cas’ temple. “Then we’ll watch some movies, eat junk food, and revisit this in the morning.”

  


***

  


Cas was sore again. He had the same headache he began the previous day with. He also noticed the swollen appendage between his legs. He’d been dreaming of his encounter with Dean.

  


Dean. The man was propped up in bed. Cas had slept with his head and arm across Dean's stomach, Dean's arm around him. He stirred a little and Dean's eyes fluttered open. “Morning, Sunshine,” he grumbled.

  


Cas smiled weakly. He tried to sit up but Dean held him close. One of his rough hands cupped Cas’ jaw and thumbed over his returned stubble. He tilted Cas’ face up and captured his lips. It was a tender kiss, not rushed as their first had been.

  


_ This is right. This feels like it's supposed to,  _ Dean thought to himself. He continued kissing his Castiel and darted his tongue across lips to deepen it. Cas sank back on the bed and Dean easily covered him with his body. The hardness pressing into his thigh was welcome and he rocked his own into Cas.

  


“This is what I want, Cas. Just like this.” He whispered against Cas’ kiss plumped lips. He slid his hand up under the old t shirt Cas had slept in and felt the perfect V of his hip. He ran his thumb over the hard muscle of his abdomen and up to a firm pec to feel a small pert nipple.

  


Cas moaned and rolled his hips to seek some friction. It was already so much better than yesterday. Dean was making all the moves, touching him in his familiar, masculine body. He could feel the proof of his arousal against him. He sensed the desire in Dean's kisses.

  


He let his shirt be lifted over his head. He mimicked Dean's motions to free him of his own. Their eye contact was only broken by the flutter of fabric passing over them. Cas reached between them to unbuckle Dean's belt and unzip him. They worked together to push his jeans down so Dean could kick them away.

  


Dean tugged at Cas’ pants, kissing a trail down his chest and then ghosting his hot breath over Cas’ freed erection. He flattened his tongue and ran a long stripe up the underside of his long shaft. He teased the head and slit before enveloping it in his mouth. Cas jerked and groaned.

  


Dean had never done this before but he’d imagined this moment a hundred times. He relished the taste of salty skin as he bobbed his head. He found he could relax his throat and get almost all of it in. Cas made beautiful sounds of pleasure and gripped his hair like he’d done the day before. He got an idea.

  


His mouth came off with a wet plop and to a whine from Cas. He gently palmed Cas’ balls and held them up out of his way. He decided to fulfill another one of his fantasies by swirling his tongue around the virgin pink hole.

  


Cas lost the ability to form words. He whined and mewed as Dean teased and prodded at his sensitive entrance. It was almost as good as when Dean had buried his face in his feminine slit.

  


Dean worked him up using his honed oral skills. He pulled back to admire the fluttering hole, glistening with just his saliva. He sat up only long enough to find the plastic bottle of Astroglide before settling back between Cas’ thick thighs. He placed small kisses on both before slicking a finger to breach Cas’ tight ring of muscle.

  


He worked it deep, turning it and crooking it to find Cas’ prostate. He added a second to help in his search, realizing he found it when Cas clenched on his fingers and growled. Dean sucked one of Cas’ balls in his mouth to distract him from any discomfort of a third finger going in. 

  


Cas felt stretched and filled in a way he didn't know he’d wanted so badly. He pushed down on Dean’s hand, meeting the thrusts. “Dean. Inside me. Need you.”

  


Dean continued opening him with one hand as he generously lubed his neglected cock. He removed his fingers and replaced them with his leaking head. He easily slid in to the tight heat and sunk himself to the hilt. He let the spasms of adjusting to his girth subside before moving.

  


He lowered himself onto Cas and held him close as he rocked his hips slowly. Cas hooked his ankles together high on Dean’s back and rode the thick cock like it belonged in him. His prostate was brushed and prodded and it felt like electricity coursing through his spine.

  


The stimulation inside him and the slide of Dean's skin against his wet cock made that blissful feeling pool in his stomach. He let the waves of pleasure crash over him, his skin tingling. 

  


Dean stroked through Cas’ orgasm and found his own mere moments later. He pulsed and sent his load deep inside Cas. He collapsed his full weight on Cas’ chest and kissed his neck. “That was amazing,” he murmured into the skin.

  


“Amazing,” Cas mimed. He basked in the afterglow of their lovemaking. He felt complete,  _ mated _ to the man he loved. He disliked the emptiness of Dean withdrawing from his body.

  


Dean sat up on his knees to gather tissues to clean Cas up. He paused to admire the gaping pink hole, dripping his cum before gently wiping it away. He laid behind Cas, pulling his spent body tight to his chest. He wove their fingers together and kissed the back of Cas’ neck under the wild curl of his short ebony hair.

  


“Cas? Don't ever change.” He nuzzled into his shoulder.

  
“I won't, Dean. I promise.”


End file.
